


The Consequence of Perfection

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara loves Lena, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lillian is the worst mother, a little mention of neglect, lillian is evil, mentions of abuse, some sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: The superfriends notice something one game night about Lena and decide to ask her about it and she gives them an answer but Kara can see through the lie and confronts her girlfriend.MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND NEGLECT!!!!





	The Consequence of Perfection

The night had started off like any other game night, Alex, Maggie, Sam, Winn and James all arrived at Kara and Lena’s penthouse apartment each with their game of choice for the night. The first few hours everything was fun and fine as the friends drank and played games starting with Winn’s weird Lord of the Rings trivia game, to Lena’s game of chess, and ending with Alex’s game of clue which unsurprisingly Maggie had won. Now the friends were just sitting around sipping drinks and talking as some randomly selected movie played in the background. It was fun, normal and content until it wasn’t with one simple question from a certain detective.

“You know little Luthor I’ve noticed no matter where or how your sitting you always keep your back straight as an arrow, why is that?”

Lena took a sip from her wine to hide the cringe in her face before she schooled it into a practiced smile.

“Having to look perfect and working at a desk all the time tend to prevent the spine from bending of course it has done nothing for me in the height department.”

That got a laugh from everyone in the room, everyone but Lena and Kara though the former did keep her smile well intact despite the memories swirling around in her head. Kara wanted so bad to ask Lena about it but she put it off until finally everyone decided it was time to head home for the night. After goodbyes and night time routines the Super and the Luthor found themselves cuddled together in their bed, Kara’s fingers running through Lena’s hair as the ravenett rested her head on her chest. After a moment Kara finally broke the ice.

“Lee? What’s the real reason behind your posture?”

Lena flinched then curled in on herself hiding her face into the blonde’s chest staying quiet. Kara didn’t push she just rubbed her hand along Lena’s back the other holding her closer as she kissed her head. Finally Lena broke her voice small and quiet.

“When I was a child Lilian made it her personal mission to see to it I looked and acted as perfect as possible not matter what, so when she would catch me slouching or not sitting properly she’d force me to sit in a backless chair in the middle of an empty room for hours at a time worth books on my head, there were many times she forgot all about me and Lex or Lionel would find me and tell me I could move again. With the posture cane table manners, I was put in the backless chair with the books again, but if I messed up in the slightest weather it be grabbing the wrong fork or not holding my cup right Lilian would snap my hands with a ruler, sometimes they bled. She never did these things with Lex, he was allowed to make mistakes but if I do much as touched the wrong utensil or let my shoulders relax I was punished, I once watched Lex slouch in his seat a little as a teen and my back hurt so much I let myself relax but as soon as Lilian saw she snapped my back with a riding crop she grabbed off the mantel display and did so until I held my back straight and there was a few tiny spots of blood seeping through the dress.”

Kara felt her heart clench painfully as she heard Lena’s words trail off into sobs making the blonde hold her tight kissing her head. After a few minutes of sobbing Lena finally manages to lift her eyes to meet Kara’s making the blonde smile and gently brush away her tears.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore Lee, you never will again as long as I have any say in it. You can slouch and relax whenever you feel like it, you don’t have to be perfect 24/7 because you already are just by being yourself, proper posture or not.”

Lena felt a new wave of tears hit her but this time they were happy as she kissed Kara making the blonde smile and return the kiss for a long moment until they had to break apart leaving their foreheads touching.

“Thank you.”

Kara softly kissed Lena’s jaw holding her girlfriend close.

“Any time Lee.”

Lena smiled closing her eyes as Kara let her settle back down nuzzled against her neck.

“I love you.”

Kara smiled cuddling close to her letting her own eyes close.

“I love you too Lee.”

For the rest of the night Lena found herself free of the nightmares she feared the old memories would create and instead whenever she dreamed of herself trapped in an empty room with a backless chair Kara was always there to take her hand and rescue her from it all and make her feel warm, safe and loved.


End file.
